


The Legend of Miraculous

by Tresity



Series: Legend of Miraculous [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adrien is like sheik, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Marinette is the hero, Zelda Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tresity/pseuds/Tresity
Summary: Marinette is a tailor's understudy who's life completely changed when she offered to help a fairy find the hero Ladybug.Adrien is the crown prince, watching over the Kingdom in his father's absence.Darkness threatens to destroy the peaceful Kingdom of Parule, but Ladybug and Chat Noir will be there to fight back.





	1. Chapter 1

The land of Parule was defined by two worlds existing in tandem. The realm of mortals, inhabited by various creatures and cultures, and the realm of spirits, occupied by the seven Great Fairies and the birthplace of all lesser spirits. These realms were connected by seven fountains governed by the Great Fairies, whom held immense power.

This power was occasionally called upon by the inhabitants of the mortal realm to combat calamity, return balance, and maintain peace.

The mortals who were granted this power were said to be chosen by the Goddess, Pari herself.

Unfortunately, nothing stopped the darkness that chose to take it by force.

  
  


In Bourgeois Village, an assistant tailor pulled down her last sheet of fabric off the clothes line to bring in.

The bell inside the shop rang furiously, alerting Marinette that a familiar customer was demanding attention. “I'll be right there!” she called through the open door.

Marinette lifted her basket of newly dried fabrics and carried it inside, finding the source of the ringing stood with an impatient posture. “Chloe,” Marinette started with an annoyed sigh. “What brings you here today?”

Chloe sniffed impudently, raising her nose away from Marinette's general direction. “Where is your mentor? I'm here for a new dress.”

“Madam Chamak is out today with her daughter.” Marinette set her fabrics on the cutting table. She really hated dealing with Chloe, just as much as she knew Chloe disliked her as well. “Did you not just order a dress from that castle town shop?”

“Queen's Style is not just some _ shop _ ! It's a _ boutique! _” Chloe snipped, crossing her arms over her chest. “And yes, I did. But I want another one.”

Marinette sighed, and reached for her notepad. “What kind of dress is it this time?”

Chloe inspected her nails as she spoke. “I want a dress like the Duchess of Woodfall was wearing. And I want Madam to make it, not you.” She was all too quick to point a patronizing finger at Marinette. “Anything_ you _ make is sure to be a disaster.” Chloe turned her nose up once more, and headed for the front door. “Bill it to Daddy, as usual,” she said before opening the door and heading in the direction of the inn.

“Duchess of Woodfall...? The Deku princess?” Marinette called as Chloe swanned away. Through the door, Marinette could see Sabrina, Chloe's ever loyal friend tailing behind her. She figured Chloe must have left her outside, knowing the inn keeper's typical behavior. She shrugged as she jotted down Chloe's order for her mentor, including Chloe's vague specifications.

The sound of large wings flapping came from above the shop, and the roof creaked. “Delivery for a “Miss Dupain-Cheng!” followed with a chipper laugh.

Marinette snickered as she approached the front door that was still left open.

A female rito landed right before the open door, wearing a mailbag on her hip. She saluted Marinette with one wing as she reached into her bag with the other. “Here you are!” she sang as she handed the human an envelope.

Marinette smiled as she opened her parcel. “Aw!” she cooed as she pulled some children's drawings from the envelope. “How are the girls, Alya?”

“Oh, Ella has taken to flying at midnight when everyone's asleep and Etta likes to follow Nora around everywhere,” Alya answered easily with a shrug.

“Those little terrors,” Marinette laughed. “I should visit your family soon.”

“Yeah, give my sisters someone else to pester for a while.” Alya waved a wing in a dismissive manner. “By the way, wasn't that Chloe just now?” the rito nodded towards the main junction of the village.

“Yeah,” Marinette sighed. “She just ordered a dress.”

“You've got to be kidding me!” Alya's feathers puffed out a bit. “I just delivered the heaviest damn gown to her inn! The delivery charge alone was 300 rupees!”

Marinette patted her friend's shoulder sympathetically. “She's got nothing better to do with her money, I guess.”

The pair continued to chat and enjoy tea while Marinette folded fabrics. Alya shared her latest gossip about the kingdom, a lot of it about Prince Adrien. Marinette rolled her eyes at the mention of the acting regent.

“He's been quite the popular spectacle while he's training in the courtyard.” Alya handed her friend another sheet from the basket. “Nino had to dodge a cluster of human girls on his delivery to the castle.”

“Just because he's pretty doesn't make him a good swordsman,” Marinette huffed as she received the fabric.

“Nino told me he's defeated his trainers top students without a sweat.”

“He's the Prince, Alya. They probably lost on purpose.” Marinette found her basket to be empty and gathered the folded pile. “I'm sure he's just as spoiled as Chloe.”

“Nino said he's cool,” Alya offered with a shrug.

“Nino says everyone is cool.”

Alya laughed at that. “True! I swear in another life, Nino must have been a dog.”

“I can totally see that,” Marinette giggled.

Marinette carried her bundle inside and Alya bade her farewell, needing to finish her mail route before sunset.

  
  
  


Parule Castle Town has been described by many as the finest location for trade, entertainment, and cultural enlightenment. Castle town had a bustling marketplace, and many permanent shops lining the central square, residential buildings overlooked the marketplace, just a little uphill from the square, and rising above it all stood the massive castle grounds with a grand courtyard, numerous turrets, and countless windows.

Prince Adrien sat patiently as he listened to the appeals of his people in a seat next to the King's throne, his attendant standing on his right.

The citizen who currently stood before him expressed his concerns about monsters increasing in numbers close to the villages.

“This does concern me greatly,” the prince stated when the villager finished speaking. “I will have a party of knights investigate the surrounding areas to see what caused this change. With hope, we will find a solution.”

“Thank you, your Highness.” The man bowed, and took his leave.

After three more citizens were seen, Adrien's duty was fulfilled for the day.

“That was the last one,” the assistant declared as she watched her prince deflate on the smaller throne. “Would you like to retire for today, Adrien?”

“Yes Nathalie, I think I will.” Adrien sighed as he righted himself on his seat. “Could you assemble a search party to investigate that monster sighting?”

“Of course, Adrien. Are you sure you want me to lead it?” Nathalie asked as she watched the prince stand and stretch.

“I trust you will be thorough and lead a detailed mission. Captain Raincomprix is dedicated, but can be easily swayed by his troops.” Adrien laughed, then took his leave towards the west wing.

Adrien reached the third floor before long, and let himself into his royal chambers under the watchful eye of his ever-present guards. After closing the door, he shed his cape, crown, and the pauldrons, which weighed him down immensely, and draped them across the table where a servant left him meats, cheeses, and some fruit for breakfast.

Adrien helped himself to an apple from the platter, and scooped up a book he'd left on his chair before taking a seat at the windowsill. He was barely half a bite into his apple before the sound of enormous wings flapping from outside stole his attention.

A male rito hovered just above Adrien's short window railing as he peered inside with a grin. “Hey man, how's it going?”

“Nino!” Adrien laughed as he opened up his window, allowing the rito inside. Adrien then proceeded to sneeze in place of a proper greeting.

“Oh!” Nino exclaimed as he entered the room. “Sorry, dude, molting season. You know how it is.” Nino attempted to shake off any loose feathers just out the window.

“I was thinking you looked a little scruffy today,” Adrien replied with a shrug, and grabbed his handkerchief to blow his nose.

“Alya's lucky. She's already done.” Nino sighed, perching on the windowsill.

Adrien dragged a chair from the breakfast table over to the window with Nino. “Alya isn't waiting on her 'special feathers,' like you are.”

“Yeah. I guess.” Nino blushed and laughed. “Hey! There's some new vendors in the marketplace. Wanna check them out?”

Adrien, while looking hopeful for a second, shook his head. “You know I can't, Nino. I have to stay in the castle.”

“Why? You're not working right now, right?” Nino reasoned.

Adrien slumped in his seat a little. “Nathalie would be furious if I left. She says the King has to remain safe from dangerous people, and available to make quick decisions.”

“But you're not the King, you're his son.” Nino crossed his wings over his chest. “It's not fair your old man can just go on a decade-long holiday, leaving you to cover for him. You need to chill out, take a break, be a common man sometimes.”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as he thought. “I guess I could go out for a little while... Nathalie thinks I'm resting anyways.”

“And you ARE resting.” Nino jumped up from his spot. “You're just getting some fresh air.”

  
  
  


“Alright, Madam, I'll be back tomorrow,” Marinette called to her mentor as she led her horse towards the lake.

She had been assigned to fetch materials for Chloe's gown as it was made from a special silk only produced by forest dwelling folk such as dekus and koroks. Fortunately, exotic materials were often sold in the castle town marketplace, which was exactly where Marinette was headed.

One quick stop into her parents' potion shop to pick up supplies and snacks her mother insisted she'd take, and Marinette was off into the forest path northward. Her horse, Felix, was lightly packed with Marinette's clothes, outdoor bedding, and supplies for an overnight trip. Marinette herself exchanged her rope shoes for a sturdy pair of leather boots and a blue scarf around her shoulders.

Marinette kept to the path as she rode through the forest. The weather was pleasant, only the occasional breeze disturbing the tall grass. Many of the creatures that called the trees home were out gathering food, sunbathing, and scurrying away as Felix cantered by.

The serene excursion was suddenly disturbed by a feminine scream along with a loud splash. Marinette ducked in surprise as she struggled to calm her steed.

A quick look into the dense trees revealed a bright glow emanating somewhere downhill from the trail. Marinette dismounted Felix's saddle once he seemed to have settled down.

“I'll be right back, okay?” she told him with a gentle pet to his muzzle.

Felix responded by nudging into Marinette's hand, but his ears were still on alert. Marinette heeded his behavior as a sign to take caution while she investigated the lighted area of the trees.

The light faded as Marinette approached what looked to be a Great Fairy's fountain. Signs of a struggle were evident, as there was a flood of sparkling water far past the basin of the fountain, and there were no fairy sprites in sight.

A residual glow caught Marinette's attention from behind some decorative molding of the fountain. The glow came from a human-like being laying on her side.

“Are you alright?” Marinette called as she approached the woman.

The woman appeared to be human, but her skin had an other-worldly glow about it, and her long, red hair didn't conform to gravity, as it flowed as if underwater. Her bright blue eyes betrayed a great deal of distress as she looked up at Marinette.

Before the young girl's eyes, the glowing woman appeared to vanish in a flash of light, leaving a cluster of pink fairy sprites in her wake. All but one of the sprites shot away, darting in every possible direction away from Marinette and the fountain.

“Wha-!” Marinette gasped as she stumbled back a little. “Where'd she go!?” The girl looked around, hoping to get an answer. Nothing but the lone, pink fairy remained in the area. “Okay... That was freaky.”

“No kidding... I thought I was a goner,” a tiny voice chimed before Marinette.

The girl whipped her attention back to the fairy.

“Sorry to frighten you. I completely fell apart just now,” the fairy said with a voice like a bell, gently fluttering before Marinette. It's only features were a pink glowing orb that seemed intangible and a pair of translucent wings.

“Did you- You're talking! How!?” Marinette rambled as she backed up into the fountain basin. She stepped a little too hastily, as she caught her heel on the edge and fell back into the glittering waters.

After pulling herself out of the fountain, Marinette settled on a sunny rock. “Okay, so what happened to you?” she asked while wringing the water out of her hair.

“My name is Tikki, and I'm the Great Fairy of Creation,” the fairy started, hovering close to Marinette's head. Tikki drooped a little in the air. “My companion and I were attacked by a dark creature in the spirit realm.” Tikki drifted towards the fountain. “That creature... It hit us. I lost almost all of my strength. Plagg helped me escape.”

“Not that I'm an expert on fairies, but aren't Great Fairies... Bigger?” Marinette asked as she eyed the sizable fountain.

“My form is maintained with magic,” Tikki sighed. “The weaker my magic, the smaller I get.”

Marinette felt a helplessness coming from Tikki. “What are you going to do?

The sprite flew back to Marinette, glowing much brighter. “I have to find Ladybug!”

“Who?”

“Ladybug,” Tikki repeated firmly. “Ladybug is my sage for this realm.”

Marinette gave Tikki a shrug. “I think I heard stories of the Hero Ladybug, but he's never been more than a story.”

“I haven't called upon my sage in hundreds of years, so I don't doubt that at all.” Tikki bobbed around Marinette. “Every time I partner up with a mortal, it's a different person. But the Goddess Pari is wise. She surely will have a sage in mind!”

Tikki's demeanor was much more cheerful, Marinette noticed. “How will you find them?”

That made the sprite halt. “I... Normally I can sense my sage by now.”

“And?”

“Nothing. I don't feel the call,” Tikki sighed. “You said stories of the Hero are told here.” She turned to Marinette. “Is there an archive of those stories?”

The tailor hummed. “The Royal Library keeps tomes of historical records. If Ladybug is real, then there should be something about him there.”

Tikki fluttered excitedly. “Then that's where I'll go!”

Marinette stood after inspecting her clothes. She sighed as the material clung heavily to her skin. “I'm actually going to castle town today if you'd like some company.” Satisfied with the state of her scarf, she wrapped it around her shoulders loosely.

“Oh, that would be wonderful, Miss!” Tikki chimed. “It's been a long time since I've been in the mortal realm, I'm sure the lands have changed quite a bit.”

“You can call me Marinette,” the girl giggled, and led the way back to her horse.

“Nice to meet you, Marinette!”

“Likewise.”

Marinette arrived to the gates of castle town just before noon. The market place was already lively and full of characters.

There was an odd man near the entrance dancing, flapping his arms like a bird, and advertising his maps of the region.

A man was performing mime while his young assistant was shyly handing out fliers for a show.

A young woman in a fox mask stood at a booth chock full of a variety of masks, proclaiming rich and famous patrons favored her masks.

At the far end of the marketplace stood a large storefront with gorgeous gowns in the window displays. The sign of the shop said “Queen's Style” in an opulent gold color framed in glittering stones.

“Oh my goodness!” Tikki gasped over Marinette's shoulder. “I've never seen so many people gathered in one place!”

Many vendors were other races such as gorons, dekus, and ritos. One goron in particular was drumming on some bongos as two older gorons advertised a contest of strength. Some ritos were vending their feather jewelry and quill pens.

“The castle acts as a central venue for trading all over the kingdom,” Marinette explained as she dismounted her horse by a stable. She paid the boy in charge of lodging, and returned to the streets with Tikki. “Sometimes even gerudo sailors and warriors come here to shop.”

“Wow!” Tikki chimed with interest. “What do they usually shop for?”

Marinette giggled. “Oh, they come to look for husbands.”

The fairy sprite circled around her companion excitedly. “How lovely! So this is a market for lovers as well!”

Marinette found her goal when a textile vendor came in sight. “Do you mind if I make a stop there?”

Marinette inspected the linens, silks, and cottons with a discerning eye.

“What are these for?” Tikki asked as she remained close to Marinette's ear. Her demeanor was much more timid as the crowds thickened.

“I'm here to find fabric for a dress. The type of dress calls for a special silk that can only be produced in the swampy regions. Tikki hummed as Marinette explained the differences between the threads. “This one is the right kind... Not sure on color, but we can dye it at home.” The tailor's apprentice called over the vendor to make her purchase.

“So you make dresses, Marinette?” Tikki asked as they headed for the castle.

Marinette stowed the folded bundle away in her satchel. “Well, I'm learning to. I'm an apprentice tailor.”

Marinette's steps slowed to a stop in front of Queen's Style. Inside the window stood a mannequin dressed in a pastel pink gown flowing with layered skirts, ruffled cape sleeves, and jewels tracing every seam.

“Oh! It's lovely!” Tikki sighed. “Humans are so expressive with their vestments.”

Marinette smiled as they approached the window. “It's gowns like this one that make me want to be a dressmaker.”

  
  


Down the path, by some performing jugglers, another odd pair made their way along the booths. Adrien dressed himself down significantly by only wearing a plain black tunic, boots, and trousers. He avoided eye contact with all the guards posted out in the streets, fearing for the one guard who would recognize the Prince out of context. The rest of the citizens didn't bat an eye at him, most of the attention was directed at Nino, who towered over all the humans around them.

“Chill, dude. No one knows it's you,” Nino whispered as they strolled through the streets.

Adrien relaxed his shoulders a little. “I guess you're right. Most of the people here have never seen me in person.

“OH MY GOD, IT'S THE PRINCE!” a shrill voice cried from a booth full of portraits.

Adrien ducked behind Nino as a swarm of young women and at least one young man crowded the booth. A painting seemed to be the cause of the commotion, as all the frantic youths gazed at it longingly. It was a replica of the Prince's portrait inside the castle, however much smaller and not exactly to Adrien's likeness.

“Woah, I thought I was caught for sure!” Adrien breathed a sigh, eyeing the crowd warily.

“Yeah, who knew you were so popular?” Nino laughed. He nodded at the booth. “Even a poor copy is enough to make the girls swoon.”

“It's not that bad.” Adrien shrugged as the two carefully passed the painter's stall with Nino blocking Adrien with a wing.

“SHOO!” Another voice, much more nasal cried from the other side of the street.

The boys looked over in time to see a dark-haired girl stumbling away from a dress shop.

“No one is allowed in Madam's Boutique with filthy shoes.” A man dressed in a glittering coat stated firmly before closing the door of the shop in the girl's face.

“Oh my!” a small voice gasped.

Adrien watched as the girl shrugged and turned around. She had a disappointed look in her eyes that he knew all too well.

She also seemed to be completely distracted, as she walked straight onto a cat's tail.

“WAH!!” the girl squawked as the feline shrieked at her, tripped over a raised cobblestone and dove headlong into Adrien's chest, knocking both of them to the ground. “Oh... I am so sorry!” she groaned.

Adrien sat up, feeling the weight of the girl disappear. “It's fine. Are you alright?”

Nino, meanwhile was snickering behind his feathers as he watched the two. “Got some bad luck, don't you?”

“You could say that...” the girl laughed. “Here.” she offered a hand to pull Adrien off the ground.

As Adrien accepted the girl's hand, his eyes locked with hers and he felt his breath leave him. She had a bright smile and even brighter eyes.

She helped Adrien stand, but he felt like he was floating. “Wow...”

“Are you alright? Oh goddess, did you hit your head?!” the girl gasped, then grabbed his head to inspect it for wounds.

“Yeah Adr- UHH, dude. You good?” Nino waved a wing in front of the young human's face.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Adrien stared at the ground while his head was being looked over. A swath a blue stuck to his tunic caught his attention. “Is this your scarf?”

The girl looked down at Adrien's torso. “Oh, it is!”

Adrien attempted to hand it to her, but found her taking the cloth from his hands and wrapping it around his shoulder. “Wha-”

“Take it. As an apology,” she said stepping away. There was a pretty blush across her cheeks. “It's your color anyway.” She turned and headed in the direction of the castle, leaving Adrien to watch after her in stunned silence.

Nino tactfully cleared his throat. “So... She was nice.”

Adrien snapped out of his reverie. “Wha- Oh. Yes.

The rito whistled. “Well looks who's swooning now.”

“I'm not swooning! She was just nice, alright?” Adrien felt his face heat up. He looked back to the girl who was nearly out of sight. “Alright, I swooned!”

“Knew it!”

“Your Highness!” came from behind them.

Adrien and Nino turned to see an irate Nathalie staring them down.

Marinette approached the castle gates with conviction. “Alright, Tikki, this is the front gates.” She gestured to the guards posted at either side of the entrance. “Normal people have to get escorted to the audience chamber before they're allowed to view the royal archives, but you're not exactly normal.”

Tikki hummed in thought. “I don't want to cause a commotion, so I'll go in the normal way.”

“Do you want me to go in there with you?” Marinette offered.

“That would be lovely,” Tikki chimed.

The two approached an older guard with some ginger hair peeking out from his helmet.

“Excuse me sir, but we would like to view the library, please.” Marinette gestured to Tikki as she spoke.

“Permission to view the Royal Archives requires an application,” the guard stated with an authoritative sternness. “Applications are reviewed and processed within a fortnight.”

Marinette and Tikki exchanges glances. “So long?” Tikki asked. “But this is of utmost importance. The fate of the spirit realm is at stake!”

The soldier lifted his helmet visor. “Marinette?”

“Monsieur Raincomprix!” Marinette gasped.

“What brings you to the library?” the guard asked as he relaxed in stance.

“This is Tikki, from the spirit realm.” Marinette looked to her fairy companion.

“I need to view the tomes regarding The Hero,” Tikki stated. “It's extremely urgent, sir.”

“Oh! Uh... I'll consult the Royal Adviser. Please wait here,” Raincomprix said before nodding to his fellow soldier and disappearing behind a cluster of hedges.

“Rodger Raincomprix lives in my village,” Marinette explained. “His daughter works at the inn. It's pretty lucky that he was posted today. I don't know if I could convince another guard to let us in on short notice.”

“I think the Goddess is working in our favor, Marinette.” Tikki bounced in the air.

After a fair bit of time, Marinette noticed her neighbor returning with a Noir Clan woman following close behind.

“Sir Raincomprix explained your situation to me,” she said with a sharp tone. “I'm Nathalie, Prince Adrien's personal aid. Please follow me.”

The woman led Marinette and Tikki past the courtyard, up a flight of stairs, and into the castle. They made it to the audience chamber without much fuss, and Marinette suspected it was due to Nathalie's authority.

The woman stopped just inside the doorway to the room. “In order to gain access to the archives, you will require permission from the King, or acting regent. Typically this is done by submitting a request application. As your situation is critical in nature, we will make an exception. Please wait here.”

With that, Nathalie excused herself from the audience chamber, leaving Marinette and Tikki alone, save for a handful of guards posted at each doorway.

“I wonder why she left us here?” Marinette mused, looking about the room.

“Perhaps to see the King?” Tikki suggested.

“I doubt they'd bother him just for a library visit.” Marinette shrugged. “Besides, even if that was the case, we'd be meeting with Prince Adrien instead. He's been the one meeting civilians lately.”

Adrien sat in his chamber, slumped in a chair. He'd just been dragged home after Nathalie caught him wandering the market with Nino. He felt horrible. Nino was left behind while Adrien got the lecture of the century.

The prince stared at the ceiling absently. He should have expected a little escape from castle life was out of his reach.

“You look like a melting chuchu,” a raspy voice snickered from the breakfast table.

Adrien scrambled out of his seat, searching for the source of the laughter. “Who's there?”

“Oh please, I'm just a fairy,” it responded. From the other side of the platter of foods, Adrien saw an imp-like creature helping himself to a wedge of cheese. “Nice spread you got here, kid.”

Adrien rounded the table to where the imp sat. “A fairy? You don't look like a fairy. Do you grant wishes?”

“No,” it responded before floating off the table. “I destroy things. Name's Plagg.”

“Oh, uh. Adrien.”

“Adrien. I have a favor to ask of you.” Plagg sat back down on the table. “I'm the Great Fairy of Destruction. My other is here looking for her sage, Ladybug.”

“Ladybug? The Hero!?” Adrien nearly shouted before kneeling before the imp. “The Hero is alive?”

“Woah, chill out, kid.” Plagg backed up a little. “Of course Ladybug is alive. Ladybug is Tikki's chosen sage.”

“Amazing, I've read every record of the hero, but never imagined he'd still be here. So Ladybug's immortal.”

“Not immortal,” Plagg corrected. “Chosen. Like my sage, Chat Noir, a mortal is chosen by Pari when she deems them worthy.”

“I've never heard of Chat Noir,” Adrien marveled.

“The situation usually calls for just one.” Plagg grabbed an apple from the platter, took a bite, and grimaced. “In this case, we're gonna need more power.”

“What's going on?”

“There was a mass of hatred that invaded the spirit realm,” Plagg started, chucking the apple out the window. “It used some strange magic to attack us, and now I'm in this state.” He gestured to himself in disgust.

“This state?” Adrien stood to drag his chair over to where Plagg was settled. “Is not your normal form?”

“No, I'm way cooler than this,” Plagg pouted and snatched another bit of cheese. “Now I'm this weak imp, and Tikki needs me.”

“Tikki?”

“My other. The Great Fairy of Creation.”

Adrien sat level with Plagg now. “So why are you here?”

“I haven't sensed my Chat Noir yet. No doubt Tikki is struggling to find her Ladybug.” Plagg stuffed the cheese in his mouth and searched the platter again. Not finding anymore cheese, he gave up. “I followed her here in the shadows. She's going to ask to see your archives on Ladybug. I'm here to ask you to bring me to the Noir Clan.”

“The Noir Clan is a hidden village,” Adrien explained.

“Yeah, that's why I need help finding it. My sage is usually a Noir clansmen.”

“I've never been there myself, but my aid is a Noir. She can bring you there.”

“That's great!” Plagg leaned towards Adrien with a toothy grin. “Oh, and don't tell Tikki about me, okay? It's embarrassing.”

“Oh- uh. Sure,” Adrien nodded, not quite understanding the shame in the imp's form.

Before they could continue their conversation, a sharp knock sounded at the chamber doors.

“Your Highness,” Nathalie's voice came from outside. “You have urgent guests.”

After redressing himself to royal standards, Adrien raced down the stairs to the audience chamber.

According to Nathalie, a young woman and a fairy sprite awaited approval to enter the royal archives for an urgent matter. This must have been what Plagg meant. Adrien was surprised by how soon they arrived until he remembered Plagg saying he followed Tikki.

As he approached the west wing entrance to the audience chamber, Adrien could already see his guests. The fairy was such an odd sight, glowing a pale pink and bobbing about in the air around it's human companion. Adrien recognized the young woman to be the girl that crashed into him in the marketplace, although wearing an apprehensive expression instead of the radiant smile she gave him lot too long ago.

Marinette crossed her arms as she waited with Tikki, suddenly feeling wary. She wasn't expecting to meet the prince today.

“Are you alright, Marinette?” Tikki floated close to the girl's shoulder.

“Um, yeah. I guess? I'm just a little nervous is all. My papa said the King was a cold person.”

“But we're meeting Prince Adrien, right? He might be different than his father.”

“You're right,” Marinette offered a shrug. “I guess I'm just expecting him to be a brat like a girl I know back home.”

The two heard approaching footsteps from the left entrance.

“My apologies for the wait, Miss.” Prince Adrien stepped past the throne and flanking seats, walking directly to where Marinette and Tikki waited. “My name is Prince Adrien Agreste, son of King Gabriel Agreste. My father is currently on holiday, so I will be speaking in his absence.” The prince offered a quick bow and stood before the two stoically.

Marinette stared with wide eyes at the prince, suddenly feeling as if her tongue was three times its size.

“My name is Tikki, the Great Fairy of Creation,” Tikki chimed in, much to Marinette's relief. “And this is Marinette. She kindly escorted me here to see you.”

Marinette dumbly nodded.

“Your Highness, my realm is in peril!” Tikki's voice quivered a little. “My home was attacked by a terrible darkness, and I fear it's making its way into the mortal realm. I need Ladybug.”

Adrien nodded, seemingly not surprised by this information. “I have been informed by my aid that you requested to view the royal archives?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Tikki chimed. “It is my understanding that your library contains tomes of my sage throughout time. I wish to view them.”

“Of course. I'll have someone bring out any articles that mention Ladybug,” the prince gestured with his hand. “The library is down this hallway, through the last door.”

“Thank you very much, Your Highness.” Tikki bobbed a bit. Before heading for the hallway, she turned to Marinette. “And thank you, Marinette, for bringing me here. I don't know what I'd do without your help.”

“You're welcome, Tikki,” Marinette finally said, remembering her voice. “I'm happy to help.” She turned to Adrien, face growing warm for some reason. “Th-thank you, Mr. P- AUGH YOUR HIGHNESS!” she quickly bowed, hiding her face. “Go should I- I mean go! I should go!”

Without saying anything else to embarrass herself, Marinette took off as quickly as she could short of sprinting to the castle gates.

As she passed the last house of the residential area, Marinette finally slowed her pace. She was genuinely surprised by how accommodating and pleasant the Prince was to Tikki. She felt ashamed for prematurely judging the man based on her limited experience with wealthy people and stories about the king.

Marinette decided now was a great time for lunch, and found her way to a stall selling skewers. She found a comfortable plaza to rest in while she enjoyed her meal, offering a generous view of the castle's courtyard.

A number of girls lined the fence separating the courtyard from the civilian plaza. Several of them were well dressed, and adorned with jewelry.

Marinette couldn't help but feel curious as the cluster of girls grew excited and began to coo and cheer through the fence.

On the other side, Prince Adrien appeared through a hedge with an accompanying knight. He appeared to be a high ranking knight, as his armor was significantly darker than Mr. Raincomprix's.

Marinette's curiosity got the better of her, as she found herself approaching the fence to watch the spectacle with the other girls.

“Prince Adrien, are you ready to begin?” the knight asked, holding up a rapier.

“Yes, Lord D'Argencourt.” Prince Adrien replied, confidently. He readied his own rapier as well.

The girls crowding the fence grew in number rapidly as the two men sparred.

“Prince Adrien is so handsome!” one girl sighed.

“His golden hair shines like the sun!” another cried.

“Oh, how I wish he would look my way. His eyes are like emeralds.”

Marinette watched on as the men clashed blades. The look on Adrien's face was determined and lively. Occasionally, she caught a boyish grin from the prince.

_ Cute _, Marinette thought before she realized it.

Adrien managed to disarm his opponent, winning the match.

The girl's all cheered for Prince Adrien as he handed D'Agencourt's rapier back to him. He took a moment to sneak a peek at the girl-infested fence, and offered a shy smile to his spectators.

This made the girl's cheer even louder.

Marinette could have sworn his smile grew warmer as his eyes locked on hers for just a moment before his attention was snatched back to the training session. Suddenly her own face felt hot as she stumbled out of the thick layer of people that accumulated around her.

“Gosh...” Marinette gasped, finally outside the mob. “No wonder he's so popular.” She held her hands to her burning cheeks as she made her way back to the stables.

On top of a spire at the main gate of town, a rito slumped with a brooding glare.

“Ah geeze,” Nino mumbled, resting his chin on one wing. “It's not fair. Why does Adrien have to stay cooped up in that cage while his old man flies free?”

As Nino pouted, a dark purple butterfly flew across his line of sight.

“Huh?” Nino watched the creature with mild interest. “That's an odd color.”

The butterfly hovered in front of Nino a little before gently landing on his beak.

At the ground level, a pair of knights looked on in horror as a Wizzrobe—a robed creature of evil magic, with eyes that blazed like hot coals—appeared out of nowhere right above them.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“IT'S A MONSTER!!”

Marinette jumped as she heard a man scream from the stable’s entrance. She was just about to pick up her horse and head home, but found the gate into Castle town was overrun with goblin-like bokoblins, batty keese chittering and fluttering about the sky, and armored darknuts marching through the streets who resembled bulldogs.

Several market-goers and vendors had retreated to the safety of shops with the doors slammed shut and locked tight. Many other people were still left out in the open, rushing to find shelter amid the rampaging chaos

Before she was spotted, Marinette slipped into the stables with the stable aids and horses. “What's going on?” she asked the young man ducking behind the door.

“I don't know,” the boy whimpered. “I was outside sweeping, and out of nowhere, a wizzrobe appeared above the main gait.”

An older gentleman knelt next to Marinette, keeping watch of the main road. “Wizzrobes are reclusive monsters. I've never seen one approach humans, let alone attack unprovoked.”

Marinette peeked over the stables fence. The monsters in the street had crept well into the square, chasing down anything that moved. “Why are those other monsters here, though? How did they get past the guards?”

Marinette watched a bokoblin throw over a bench by the fountain.

“I've seen wizzrobes that can summon other monsters to do the fighting for them,” the older man explained. “See those bubbles coming out of it’s staff?”

Marinette looked up in time to see the chuckling bird creature wave a staff about. “I see.”

“Somebody help!” a woman's voice cried from the market square.

Marinette stood, finding a darknut cornering a human woman clutching her little dog. “Oh no!” She leapt over the rail of the stables and made a mad dash to the woman.

“How is your research coming, Lady Tikki?” Adrien asked as he approached a table covered with books and scrolls.

“Oh, Prince Adrien!” the fairy sprite slipped out from underneath a tower of thick tomes. “I've discovered much about how humans perceived my sages, but not much on where they're from.”

Adrien took a seat at the table with his ethereal guest. “Origins of the Hero are often vague. The stories simply tell about his conquests.”

Tikki hummed as she drifted over an open scroll.

Suddenly, the two heard screaming from outside the castle.

Adrien stood, looking out a window facing the hedge maze garden. “Monsters!?” he gasped.

Several pig-like beasts were attacking the guards stationed at the gate with clubs and their claws. The remaining castle staff all fled indoors.

“Your Highness!” a voice called from the halls. “Where's the Prince!?”

“Oh!” Tikki gasped, “I feel her!” She whizzed past Adrien, to the top of the window, phasing through it.

“Wait!” the prince gasped as Tikki disappeared beyond the gates. “The Hero?!”

A relieved sigh caught Adrien's attention from the entrance of the library. “There you are, Your Highness!” Nathalie breathed as she approached the young man. “Come. We must hide you from those creatures.”

The Noir clanswoman led her liege up the stairs, to his chambers with a swiftness to rival a falcon.

“I've spoken with your guest in the shadows, my prince,” she began as they crossed the halls. “He requires a guide to my village, and you have volunteered me.”

“I thought that'd be the most efficient solution, Nathalie, I know I should have asked first,” Adrien explained, glancing out each window they passed. He could see more and more of his father's soldiers falling victim to the sudden assault.

“While I agree with your decision, my lord, I'm afraid I must remain here.” Nathalie entered the prince's chambers, and took up a quill and parchment. “I will deal with these beasts here, while you take that imp to the Noir village. You will remain there, hidden. Do I make myself clear?” The woman scratched out a set of directions, and a quick note at the bottom of the parchment.

Adrien accepted the paper after it was rolled up and held out to him. “I understand,” he said with hesitation. “What about Chat Noir?”

“The imp will choose his champion from the village, and guide them from there,” Nathalie replied. “I will keep the creatures away from this end of the castle for as long as I can. Stay safe, and make your escape through the tunnels.”

Without another word, the Noir woman let herself out of the room, and closed the door.

A snickering bubbled up from below a chair, “Looks like it's just you and me, kid.” Plagg's voice rasped with amusement.

“At least Tikki sensed her hero,” Adrien sighed, tightening his grip on the parchment. “But I can't leave my people helpless down there.”

“You heard the lady,” Plagg warned. “You're taking me to the village to find my sage.”

“You seem capable enough.” Adrien slid the parchment to where Plagg was hiding. “I must defend my home, and fight those creatures off as well. I will not hide away like a coward while others fight for me.”

Adrien took up his rapier, previously discarded on the breakfast table, and headed for the door.

Before he could reach the threshold, a warmth emanated from Adrien's left hand, surprising him. A glowing shape appeared as the heat radiated from his skin. A curled teardrop.

Marinette cracked a broom over the Darknut’s helmet, buying the woman and her dog enough time to escape. She froze as the gaze behind the visor locked onto her.

An odd heat formed on her right hand, but Marinette brushed it off, chalking it up to adrenaline.. Her whole body buzzed as she made a break for the market.

“Marinette!” a voice rang from above.

Looking up revealed the pale pink fairy sprite flying towards her.

“Tikki!” Marinette gasped. “We need to get out of here, there are monsters all over this place!”

“But I've finally found you, my sage!” Tikki countered, flying alongside the running girl.

Marinette came to a full halt, digging her heels into the cobblestone. “What?”

“Look at your hand!”

A glance at both of her hands revealed a glowing symbol on the back of her right hand. The light seemed warm, and appeared to be moving.

“What is this?” Marinette breathed, holding up her hand to Tikki.

“That's the mark of the sage! My sage!” Tikki laughed with excitement, drawing more attention to them.

“Your sage...?” Marinette looked around as some bokolins approached them. There wasn't time to worry about the 'how' or 'why' of the situation, so she resolved to have a discussion about it. “O..okay! Um! What do I do?”

Tikki's glow intensified as she dove towards Marinette's chest.

For a moment, Marinette felt her body was on a different plane, as if she were dreaming. She felt a gentle presence with her right before the moment ended and she was back in the castle marketplace, surrounded by monsters.

“You now have the Bracer of Creation, and the Hero's tunic,” Tikki explained as she circled around her sage. “These are gifts from the Goddess Pari, to protect and prepare you for your quest. The bracer determines what weapon suits your situation the best.”

The young tailor looked down to find her clothes replaced with a red tunic, and one red bracer on her right arm. Her hair was tucked away into a matching pointed hat. The bracer sported five black dots. 

Marinette grasped the bracer as she looked around. There were far too many creatures for her to fight with a single weapon, and the monsters kept appearing without end thanks to the wizzrobe.

“That's it!” Marinette gasped. “If we're going to get out of this mess, we need to cut off the source!”

Just then, the bracer burst into pink light, and transformed into an oversized leaf.

“Wh-what? A LEAF!?” the new hero cried. “You couldn't give me, I dunno, a grappling hook or something?”

A nearby bokoblin took a swipe at Marinette, prompting the girl to take off sprinting towards the castle gates.

“The bracers don't give you what you think you need,” Tikki chimed in as she followed her sage through the open gates, past fallen soldiers.

“That's cryptic and unhelpful,” Marinette gasped, climbing the shallow steps towards the entryway. “The only way I can use this thing is from high ground.” She stopped briefly to look at the sky.

The wizzrobe was now floating just above the garden, flailing his winged arms in a strange dance, and chucking eerily.

With a nervous gulp, the red-clad hero resumed running into the foyer, searching for the first sign of stairs.

Up in the royal chambers, Prince Adrien gripped his rapier in disbelief.

“Your sage?” the prince asked, locking eyes with the shadow currently picking his teeth.

“Yep, my sage,” Plagg snickered. “Looks like we can skip the road trip, hey kid?”

“But I'm not a Noir clansman!” Adrien argued. “How can I be Chat Noir?”

Plagg shrugged, then melted into the shadows. “Well, Pari must have seen something extra noble in you. Shall we go have some fun, and beat up some monsters?” The shadow continued to stay in it's incorporeal state. It moved along the bricks, and fazed into Adrien's own shadow.

The prince felt dizzy as the world spun around him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to steady himself.

As Adrien gained his balance again, he opened his eyes to find his garments completely replaced. He was shrouded in blacks and grays, and now donned a hooded mask. “Is Chat Noir an assassin?” he asked the floor, sensing Plagg was still there.

“If the need called for it,” a cat-like shadow replied, sounding as amused as ever. “Oh, and you won't need that sword,” it added. “The sage of destruction can call upon equipment he needs to complete his task.”

“Oh? Convenient,” Adrien said with a lilt of suspicion.

“Don't get me wrong, you don't have some library of weapons in a magic closet waiting for you.” The shadow huffed. “You gotta earn the item first. Same for Ladybug.”

“So...” Adrien looked at the sword he'd just laid on the table. “Take the sword?”

“No- yes- Wait.” Plagg groaned. “You've got a weapon. That ring is how you summon it.”

Before Adrien could press his new shadow further, frightened murmurs and shuffling resonated from outside the chamber door.

The newly appointed sage stepped out into the corridor, finding several castle staff huddled around the windows. No one seemed to notice him as he made his way to the stairwell.

A frantic tapping came from the floors below as Adrien descended a few steps. He caught sight of a red tunic and ebony hair before he was knocked back.

“Sorry!” a feminine voice cried as she continued running up the next flight of stairs towards the roof.

“Aaand... there goes Ladybug,” Plagg's disembodied voice sighed as Adrien pulled himself off the floor.

“Really!?” Adrien all but shouted as he watched the girl disappear. “Was that really Ladybug!? This is so cool!”

“Uh... Yeah,” Plagg replied, hesitantly. “She had something in her hand. Maybe you should go help her out?”

Adrien scrambled up the stairs.

“How many floors does this damn castle have?” Marinette groaned, slowing her stride to catch her breath.

“You're getting close, Ladybug! I just know it!” Tikki cheered, floating a little ways ahead.

“Ladybug?” Marinette leaned against the wall as she looked at the fairy.

“Yes, Marinette.” Tikki fluttered back to the girl. “That's the name given to the Sage of Creation.”

“I know,” Marinette began climbing the stairs once more. “It's just weird to be called that.”

“If you'd like, I can keep calling you 'Marinette.'”

The girl smiled. “We can talk about it later,” she said as they reached an opening to the stairway.

The landing appeared to be a balcony of the watchtower, and Marinette had a clear view of the gardens from there. Just below, she could see the wizzrobe using a rod of some sort, to conjure more bubbles filled with monsters.

“I think if I break his focus, I can get him to stop casting,” Marinette mused as she looked around for an idea. “Am I supposed to use the leaf for this?”

Tikki bobbed. “Your power is used to disarm and purify monsters.”

“Purify...? I don't fight them?”

Just as Tikki was about to answer, a figure emerged from the doorway.

Marinette squeaked with a start. She pulled a fist, ready to swing before the newcomer held up his hands in defense.

“Wait! I'm a friend!” he pleaded.

She held her stance, waiting for him to elaborate; peering hard into his cat-like eyes, as that was the only part of his face she could see.

“I'm, uh,” the man began, rubbing the back of his neck through a dark hood. “I'm Chat Noir, of the N-noir Clan?”

“You don't sound convinced,” Marinette shot back flatly.

The man laughed nervously. “I wasn't expecting the job.”

“You already came in contact with my other?” Tikki asked,

Chat Noir nodded behind the cowl of his hood that covered the lower half of his face. “Plagg said I'm his sage.”

“Where is he?” Tikki pressed.

At this point, Marinette eased her guard, seeing that this new person seemed genuine. “Yeah, why isn't he with you?”

In her peripheral, she thought she saw the man's shadow shift independently from him. She raised an eyebrow at the sight, staring at it in hopes the shadow would move again.

“He... was?” Chat Noir began. “He had to do something else, so he went ahead.”

The pinkish fairy audibly sighed. “He must be checking on his fountain.”

“He told me that I'm your partner, Ladybug,” the man continued.

Marinette nodded, turning her attention to the bird-like monster. “Yes, and we need to take care of that thing.”

Chat looked over the ledge of the balcony. “A wizzrobe! That must be how the other monsters appeared so quickly!” He faced Marinette again, hisvoice filled with conviction. “Some wizzrobes can summon other monsters to fight their enemies for them.”

“That doesn't explain how it got in here.” Marinette gripped the leaf stem tightly. “In any case, it needs to be stopped.”

The man nodded confidently. “How can I help?”

“Tikki said I'm supposed to purify monsters,” Marinette began, glancing to her fairy companion for confirmation. “Using this thing somehow.” She held up the oversized leaf.

“What if we fan him really hard with it? Maybe it's got some magic properties in it.” Chat suggested.

Marinette nodded. It wasn't a bad idea. “It would at least be distracting, which would make it stop summoning more monsters.”

“Chat Noir,” Tikki chimed in. “Why don't you try summoning a weapon?”

“Oh! Right!” Chat Noir held out his hand, and in a flash of light, a long bow and five arrows appeared.

Marinette made a pout as she looked at her fairy.

“Chat Noir is the Sage of Destruction.” Tikki explained patiently. “He is more suited to fighting and distractions. That doesn't mean you won't be fighting at all.”

The two humans shared a glance.

“I'm not going to be much help when it comes to combat,” Marinette admitted meekly.

“That's alright,” Chat Noir responded with a shrug. “I can give you some lessons if you'd like.”

Marinette smiled. “Thanks, but maybe later. We have a crisis to take care of.” She diverted her attention once more to the foe below them. It wasn't doing much besides chuckling and dancing in the air.

“This leaf is probably big enough to be a parachute,” the girl mused, testing the strength of her summoned item. “I could grab him and drag him down with me.” Marinette climbed up on the stone ledge of the balcony.

“Woah! Are you crazy!?” Chat Noir grabbed her wrist. “You're going to fall!”

She grinned down at him “Are you a good archer, Chat Noir?”

“Uh,” Chat faltered a bit. “I'm a pretty good shot.”

“Great! When I get that creature to the ground, I need you to pin him.” Marinette slipped her wrist free as she stood. “We'll figure out the purifying part after.”

Adrien watched in awe as Ladybug stood tall and readied her leaf in both hands.

The girl leapt off the ledge, followed quickly by her fairy companion.

Adrien scrambled to the ledge to watch his new partner successfully catch the wind, sail her way over to the wizzrobe, and just as quickly sail right passed him.

“Looks like this Ladybug is a bit clumsy!” a snickering voice echoed from beneath his feet.

“She's amazing,” Adrien laughed, readying his bow.

“Woah, ah!” Ladybug cried as she began to sail backwards, catching the monster off guard by crashing into it.

The wizzrobe burbled in surprise and dropped it’s staff as Marinette caught it's shoulder in the crook of her knee. She then proceeded to kick the rod it used to summon out of its wing.

Gravity was quickly asserting itself on the struggling pair despite Marinette's air-filled leaf and the wizzrobe's single flapping wing. They met the cobblestone in a thrashing tumble, the wizzrobe taking the brunt of the fall. As they settled to a stop, Marinette found herself seated on the creature's back, the staff smashed to pieces around them.

“Ladybug!” Chat called from the balcony above. “Are you alright!?”

Marinette hopped off the beast, sending Chat Noir a confident smile and a thumbs up. “I'm good! Pin his wings!” She scampered out of the line of fire just in time for an arrow to pierce the sleeve of the monster's robes to the ground, followed by two more to the other sleeve.

“Wow! He wasn't kidding!” Marinette laughed, holding up her leaf. “Now how do I purify this beast?” She turned to where she had thought Tikki might be.

“If you concentrate, the summoned item will return to the bracer, and you may summon another. The fairy's voice sounded from atop Marinette's head. “If you truly have subdued the enemy, it will give you the Ocarina of Miracles.”

Marinette successfully vanished the leaf in a flash of light, and held out her hands for the round flute that quickly replaced it. “It's tiny.” she observed, holding up the instrument by it's beaded strings. “Is there a specific song I play?”

Tikki slipped out from Marinette's hat, hovering in front of the girl. “I will teach you. It's called The Miraculous Cure.”

Adrien raced down the stairs to meet up with Ladybug. He already dismissed the bow and the arrows had vanished with them.

“What's the rush? Ladybug's got it from here,” Adrien's shadow crooned as he rounded a landing to descend the next set of steps.

“I want to make sure!” He rushed past the castle staff who were all emerging from their hiding places.

Every monster that invaded the castle seemed to have disappeared just as the wizzrobe fell from the sky. Unfortunately, the monsters had already claimed the lives of an unlucky few. Adrien passed the bodies of some of his knights, a couple of pages, and a handful of maids. The guilt weighed on the prince as the fearful murmurs filled the hallways.

As Adrien neared the large doors to the garden, he could hear a short song played by some type of flute. It was light, and cheery.

Adrien saw Ladybug standing near the fallen wizzrobe as light surrounded the two. The creature rose from the ground, uttered a shrill scream, and became consumed by a glowing fog.

A familiar voice groaned from within the fog, now dissipating to reveal a young male rito. “Dude, what's the deal?”

“Nino!?” Adrien choked out, keeping himself out of sight.

Ladybug held her ocarina close to her chest as the rito picked himself up off the ground.

“Are you alright?” the girl asked.

“I think?” the feathered giant rubbed his head as he thought. “I was just outside the gate and... I don't remember anything after that. Did something happen?”

Ladybug carefully explained to the rito how the past couple of hours transpired, and Adrien slipped back into the castle.

“Man, I have no idea what came over me,” Nino sighed. “I feel terrible.”

“What's important is that you're yourself again,” Marinette assured him with a nod. “Do you remember anything?”

The rito scratched at his feathery head in thought. “I was hanging out with Adrien, and he got called back to the castle.” He didn't notice Marinette flinch. “After that... I felt weird. Like super dizzy, y'know?”

Marinette looked around. The courtyard was eerily vacant aside from them. “There might be some monsters still around, so I think you should go home.”

The rito hesitated. “Is Adrien okay?”

She paused. She hadn't seen Prince Adrien since his spar in the garden, but she did see monsters and victims inside the castle on her way to the balcony.

“I... didn't see him.” Marinette turned to the main entrance. “I'll look for him!”

Before the girl could reenter the castle, a shadowy figure blocked her path.

“Oh! Ms. Nathalie!” Marinette recognized the Noir clans woman instantly. “You're the Prince's attendant, right?” She was answered with a nod. “Is he safe?”

“I have made arrangements for the Prince to go to a safe location. I assure you he is away from danger, and will be well looked after.” Nathalie stood dignified and intimidating. “You should be assisting your spirit guide in liberating the spirit realm, Hero of Fortune.”

“I see,” Marinette stepped back. “Thank you!” She turned to leave. “What a cold woman...” she murmured to Tikki, who remained at Marinette's side.

“Yes, the Noir clan are a people of strict upbringing,” Tikki whispered back as the two returned to Nino.

After assuring Nino that the prince was well out of harm's way, the rito agreed to return home.

Marinette saddled up her horse at the stables, and led Felix out to the main gates of castle town. The atmosphere around her was finally calmer, but she didn't think the people would recover from the shock for quite some time.

The city was full of murmurs, huddled citizens, frightened expressions. The unease filled castle town thick enough to cut with a knife.

Adrien pulled down his hood to watch his people emerge from their hiding places with an aching heart. How did this happen? His best friend was the source of the terror that tore through his peaceful kingdom. From his observation, Nino appeared to escape whatever possessed him thanks to Ladybug's magic. But from the bodies laying on the ground, others were not so lucky.

“Prince Adrien!?” Nathalie's voice came from the stairwell.

Adrien turned his attention towards his attendant, noting the near-furious expression on her face. “Nathalie! You're alright!”

“What are you still doing here, your highness. I was very clear, was I not?”

“Yes, but you see...” Adrien gestured to himself. He was a bit surprised the woman picked him out so quickly.

“I already found my sage,” the shadow at Adrien's feet helpfully chimed in.

Nathalie eyed the imp's silhouette before snapping her gaze back to her prince. “I see. You have a job to do then, Chat Noir.”

“The town is safe, and Ladybug has appeared,” Adrien pointed out. “What more could I do?”

“Well...” Plagg rasped. “The spirit realm needs the both of you. And looks like the darkness has already seeped out into the mortal realm. That means all the seals to the spirit realm have been broken, and the other great fairies are in danger as well.”

Nathalie placed her hands on Adrien's shoulders. “You must work alongside Ladybug to bring balance back to both worlds.” She gave him a warm, but brief smile. “I'll watch over things here.”

“How will I explain my absence to the people?” Adrien pressed. There was already an empty throne awaiting its king; the crown prince suddenly disappearing would cause a great deal of worry across the kingdom.

“I've instructed Prince Adrien to go into hiding while the attack on our city is under investigation,” Nathalie explained easily. “You are not to reveal yourself to anyone during your journey.”

His attendant then led Adrien down the stairwell and out through the garden. “I recommend following Ladybug by foot.” Nathalie stopped them at the edge of some trees by a fence. “Stealth is the way of the Noir, and I know you're familiar with sneaking out of the castle. Put those skills to good use for once.” She pulled Adrien's hood back over his head and gave him a short bow. “Be careful.”

“I will, Natalie. Thank you.” He smiled behind his mask before hoisting himself up and over the fence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been six months... Sorry. I'm not a wordsmith naturally. Anyways, enormous thanks to Saij Spellhart for beta-ing (is that a word?) and encouraging me to writing in the first place.  
And if you want more Legend of Miraculous stuff you can find it first here: https://tresity.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-of-miraculous


End file.
